


Intrusion

by likemermaid



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likemermaid/pseuds/likemermaid
Summary: Zulema's ability to ask for support is not so good
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zulema/Macarena
Comments: 37
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

It was a deep night when Maca's dream was disturbed. Not being fully awake and in the pitch darkness she can catch sight of nothing, but one thing was clear - Zulema unceremoniously shoved Maca off to the wall, climbing on her bed with her bare feet.

"What are you doing?", Macarena asked with confuse and irritation. What the hell!

Instead of answering, Zulema lay down on her side with her back turned to Maca and no, she didn’t ask, she ordered,

"Hug me".

Maca looked in shock at the back of her goddamn roommate.

"What?"

Zulema didn't respond, just lay motionless, waiting.

Fuck.

Maca exhaled, barely shaking her head. Does this woman do anything normal? Although what she is talking about, it's Zulema, Zulema and normal are antonyms. What is more, today something happened to her obviously, the purchase of a trampoline was a proof.

All these thoughts swarmed in Maca’s head in a matter of seconds, while she was drilling Zulema’s back in the darkness. On any other day she would argue, or laugh, or fight, has conquered her territory, so brazenly occupied. But now there was something that told Maca to shut up. Besides she was planning to have a sleep this lack of night.

So Maca lay down on her side too, spooned up beside Zulema, hesitated for a second, and then threw her hand on Zulema's belly.

"Harder".

Zulema gave access to her body when Maca hugged her from behind with a frustrating sound, pressing her firmly to her chest. The woman was icy, and the muscles were as hard as steel. How long did she sit outside, four, five hours?

“You are fucking weirdo, are you aware of that?”, Maca clarified.

Zulema didn’t answer, just snorted quietly, but relaxed in Maca's hands.

Lying in a silence, clutching Zulema tight to herself, Maca couldn't help but wonder what could happened to her. Knowing that it was useless, she asked nevertheless, -

“Don't you wanna tell me anything?”

The body responded first, tensing a little again.

"Sleep", she said.

Maca exhaled. This is to be expected. She pulled the blanket over herself and at Zulema, and returned her hand to the place - in the area under the woman’s breast, pressed her closer against herself and closed her eyes.

It was strange, very strange, but at the same time strangely cozy. Macarena buried her head in Zulema’s shoulder and fell asleep.

.

In the morning there was no sign of Zulema in bed.

Macarena found her on the roof of the trailer - she smoked and hypnotized the foggy expanse of the lake.

“So, what was that?”

Zulema turned her gaze to the blonde.

“What was what?”

Innocence itself.

Macarena shook her head, went over and took a fag away from Zulema’s hand. She took a puff, exhaled thick smoke towards the lake and returned the fag to Zulema.  
Without saying a word, Zulema continued to smoke.

Macarena settled in the next chair, stretched.

“I liked last night”, she said. “We can repeat it if you like.”

While still continuing to look into the distance, Zulema smiled.

“Don't get used to it. You will miss it when I'm not around.”

Maca smiled back at her. And she said confidently, shrugging her shoulders:

“I’ll survive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I steal the Casper scene haha sorry not sorry. I just thought why not? Given their kind of relationship and Zulema's ability to ask for support it’s kind of her way to take that support from only person she has around, while she so need it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Maca was back from the grocery, Zulema looked like she just has seen a ghost. Her eyes were red and frightened. She was glad to see Maca, trying to focus on her instead of something behind her.

"What’s the matter?" the blonde asked frowning with concern, turning around where Zulema was looking, but didn’t see anyone there.

"Maca," Zulema was shaken slightly and looked beyond confuse, almost conflicted, when she met Maca’s eyes. She took her time, then continued, "Could you-" she swallowed sharp before finished, "hold me again?"

Macarena was bewildered but at the same time amused as she nodded, with mean smile on her face -

"But you have to say "please" first."

She saw pain in the brunette's eyes and that made her uncomfortable. Apparently it wasn’t time for jokes. Zulema dropped roughly,  
"Forget it."

Right when she was up to storm out, Maca caught her arm, stopped her.

"Wait!"

As the brunette froze and their looks met, Maca almost whispered, concern all over her face, "Zulema, talk to me. What's the matter? What's bothering you?" While she said it, her arm unconsciously stroked her vanmate’s upper arm.

When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed in giving up manner and just pulled stubborn girl to herself, embracing her tightly.

"God, you are such an conversationalist," she whispered in mock irritation, increasing grip.

She felt the brunette released the holding breath and relaxed in her arms, clung to her as for dear life and it was so unusual for her always strong and tough vanmate, that Maca's heart clenched painfully.

After few silent moments like that Zulema pulled back, quickly turned around and dropped with a sharp exhale,  
"I need fresh air," and she at last stormed out. 

Maca looked at the shut door in utter confusion, but also concerned.

Something goes wrong, absolutely wrong and she will never know what exactly. Zulema wouldn’t tell her.

So she decided to do what she can – she just went out and joined the brunette at her favorite spot – the trampoline. They shared a cigarette in silence as Zulema leaned at Maca’s back just a little bit but enough to feel her silent comfort. Macarena didn’t ask anything again, it was pointless, so she just sighed and put her hand down on the fabric of the trampoline, as if by accident so close to Zulema's arm that she touched it.

Zulema didn't pull her hand away.

Maybe she is dying, maybe she goes crazy and sees hallucinations, but at least she is not alone. As long as she feels Maca's warmth beside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Najwa's day! ♥


End file.
